Wedding Acquaintances
by BGuate224
Summary: AU; Both Eli and Clare are invited to a wedding of their friends and strangely bump into each other hours away from the party. They can't deny the sparks between them but leave it up to destiny to reunite them. Obviously it all ends well, right? Prompt fic - cliffhanger.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi.  
>Embrace the Endgame-ness<br>Twitter: BGuate224 (follow?)**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest friend of ours,<br>From the outermost troubles  
>to the tear worthy laughs<br>you have been accompanying one of us  
>on the journey we call life<br>and we wish for you to _keep_ on traveling  
>with us<br>as we mash our lives together  
>you have been hand selected to attend our wedding<br>honoring the love of  
>Andrew Torres and Katelyn Matlin<br>on September 22, 2011  
>in the Albany Club of Toronto,<br>__91 King St E., Toronto  
>at Six o'clock pm<br>we hope to see you there,  
>bring a date if you please.<em>

* * *

><p>Electric green eyes scattered over the thick ivory and purple colored paper. Dark eyebrows rose in astonishment and humor.<p>

"So," he started, "You want me to be your…_date_." The young man with the green eyes wiggled his eyebrows before barking out in laughter.

The man accompanying him rolled his own brown doe eyes in annoyance, "Come on Eli, I don't have a girlfriend, we're best friends, you're free, I don't wanna be _bored_." He stressed the word bored, symbolizing that he was not gay and just wanted accompany.

"So this is your excuse to smuggle me on a date, huh Adam?" Eli asked as he rubbed his imaginary beard.

"Dude." Adam glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I…will be your sexy _companion_ to your brother's wedding." Eli raised his hands in apology then threw an over exaggerated wink for effect before bursting out in laughter again.

"Eli be serious for once!" Adam complained as he sunk further into the park bench that they were sitting on in the heart of Toronto.

The boys had been best friends since high school, both of them being little outcast on their own. Adam was a female to male transgender, an FTM, who was constantly bullied all of his freshman year. Then as his sophomore year arrived a new "Emo" looking kid enrolled and blocked him from getting hit by yet another bully. Ever since the boys had been inseparable, bonding over music and a comic book serious called the _Goon._ Even with the one year age difference they went to college together and have remained friends, with Adam now being twenty four and Eli being twenty five.

"Alright, I'm good now. It's all out of my system." And then the dark shaggy haired man turned towards Adam with a stone cold face.

"Okay good so the wedding's tonight but I've been kind of pushing…asking you to it."

Eli's emotionless face twitched with the dying need to laugh once again but he remained his composure, "And why is that dearest Adam?"

"Because its…weird, okay?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"…I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay sweetie." Eli batted his long eyelashes at his friend.

He rolled his eyes again, "Just dress appropriately, okay?"

Eli looked down to his white button shirt, black skinny jeans, and loose skinny black tie, "I'm sure I'll figure something out," he smirked, "MAYBE I'LL HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" he tried to make his low voice go into a high pitched squeal getting many odd looks from the passing by pedestrians. He waved them off.

"Fuck you Eli, just fuck you…"

"Well I usually save that for until the date is _done_ but if you really are so eager…"

"I will swiftly kick your ass off this bench Eli."

"Why do you want to sexually assault me so bad-OHW!"

"I told you I'd push you off the bench."

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SPEAKING LITERALLY!"

Adam shook his head, "I'll see you later man."

* * *

><p>Blue eyes jumped over to her coworker, "Tonight?" she hurriedly asked in excitement.<p>

"I know it's a bit last minute for you to be getting the invitation now but you've been on vacation and I hand delivered all of these myself, you were not going to be an exception missy." A light brunette teased.

"Wel I'm sorry Alli insisted she had a crisis and that I should drive down to go visit her," the blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, "she couldn't find Dave's number."

The brunette bubbled with giggles, "That is totes an Alli thing to do!"

"Exactly! It's a wonder than she didn't just ask me in a _text_ though, I mean Alli can text all day if she wanted to." The girl rolled in her computer chair to her cubicle, "Think Ellie will like the article though?"

"Clare, Ellie loves you for some unknown reason, I'm sure your article on overreactions will be just fine."

"But Katie, I'm not sure if it's just…perfect yet!"

"Clare listen. You are getting out of work about…now. You will go find a dress. You shall shower, do your hair, makeup, yatta yatta yatta, and you will arrive to my wedding and party to your overworked heart's little content, okay?"

"B-b-b-but,"

"OKAY?" Katie stressed as she grasped Clare's head, "Yeeeesssss." She mouthed as she shook Clare's head up and down.

Clare sighed, "Fine, but I don't get how I'm supposed to tame these stupid curls for wedding appropriate." She told her friend as she tugged on her inch below shoulder length auburn curly hair.

"How many times has your hair been complimented?"

"…"

"Seriously?" she asked astonished. Clare's hair was very unique.

"I'm actually trying to count…"

Katie crossed her arms before bending over, "Leave. NOWWWW! I'm getting married in a couple hours and I'm at work, on my day _off_, to try and persuade my friend to go to my wedding! What has the world come to…" she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, okay I'm moving my bottom!"

"Good! Go, go, go!" she chanted as she smacked Clare's butt with her binder.

Clare rolled her eyes but complied and stepped out of the Toronto Sun, the newspaper firm she worked for, and out into the blistering cold. She stomped her foot slightly, cursing herself for not bringing a heavier jacket and not her little hoodie. Hugging her arms she headed to her Prius, keen on doing a little shopping in the heart of Toronto.

Flapping her hair around on the hunt for an appropriate store she sighed deeply. Clare Edward's style was…different. And on top of that already big difficulty the dress had to be wedding appropriate meaning _no white_.

Nibbling slightly on her lower lip she spun her shoulder bad around aimlessly, not realizing that she could've hit someone on the face _many_ times if they didn't dodge out of her way.

"This is hopeless…" she mumbled and was just about to retreat home for a plane boring office dress when a little lit purple flashing sign caught her eye. _Fiona's_. It was in an alley, down some stairs. It's a surprise she even saw the place with it being so discreet. Taking in the fact that it seemed small and small usually ment retro, Clare narrowly made her way down the wobbly stairs.

Her heels got caught in the metal holes, once. Only once.

Grasping the cold black knobs she twisted it, opening the crystal looking door.

_TING_

Stepping inside she was a variety of colors blast at her and clothing of all types, fancy clothing.

"Wow…a normal looking customer…"

"Excuse me?" Clare asked slightly hurt.

"Oh not like that hun, your totes beautiful just the peeps that usually come here are somewhat snobby." A blonde worker explained as she chomped on electric blue gum.

"Thanks…I guess…"

"So what can I help you with hun?" She asked as she hopped off a counter.

"Well…I'm actually going to a wedding _tonight_ so I kind of need a dress ASAP." She explained.

"A fashion emergency." She commented.

"FASHION EMERGENCY?" A female gasped.

The blonde worker rolled her eyes, "You've unleashed the boss hun, good luck."

"I can take it from here Paige, bonjour I'm Fiona Coyne, welcome to my dungeon of clothing." A tall wavy black haired girl introduced herself.

Clare guessed she was decked out in her own store's clothing.

"Let me take a look at you." Fiona squealed, "Okay petite, pale, baby face, beautiful eyes, a…hourglass figure?" she guessed.

Clare gasped, "How'd you know?"

"I have talent." The older girl winked, "We definitely need something to bring out those amazing eyes on you, but not too dark to contrast so boldly with your pale skin, and we're definitely getting something that sticks to those curves." Fiona listed.

"Uhm…does it have to be so tight?"

"Trust me…oh silly me, I didn't catch your name?"

"Clare."

"Well Clare, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Didn't get into this business for nothing. Now…it just came in but I think it would be perfect, and yes, I heard your story earlier, it is wedding appropriate." And just like that Fiona vanished into the racks of dresses and blazers.

Clare idly sat on the counter next to the blonde worker.

"So…hi…" she started.

"Hi…I'm Paige."

"Clare."

"So BFF's getting hitched huh?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm really happy for her."

"Got a hot date?" she asked somewhat teasingly.

"Ha! Me! I haven't had a decent date in _months_."

She looked at Clare, "You serious hun? Man and I thought my girl Ellie had it bad!"

"Ellie? Like Ellie Nash?"

"Uhm…yea…how did you-"

"I write for her paper!" she squealed.

"Coooooool." She exaggerated.

"I GOT IT CLARE GET YOUR BUTT TO THE FLOOR AND LOOK AT WHAT FAIRY GODMOTHER FIONA HAS GOTTEN FOR YOU!"

Clare almost lost her footing on the counter at the loud outburst from the woman. She was acting like they've known each other for years. Hm…

Taking a look at what Fiona had brought her she became rigid.

"Uhm…I don't think I can…pull that off." She started slowly.

"Pshh, of course you can, I know your body type by _looking_ at you, this is perfect." Fiona replied confidently holding up the one sleeve turquoise dress higher. It looked very snug, maybe around knee length, and loose designs all tying to one side of the dress to make it fit nicer.

"I'm not sure…"

"When you are in my store, you shall follow my rules." She glared.

"I could just leave…"

"Just try it on…please?"

"Only because you said the magic word." And Clare plucked the dress out of Fiona's dainty hand and walked onwards…only to retreat back, "Uhm, where exactly is the dressing room?" she asked bashfully.

Paige grabbed Clare's shoulders and directed her in the opposite direction of where she was going before.

"Pshhh, I knew that."

* * *

><p>Eli glanced at his clock, he still had a lot of time to spare before he was supposedly going to score a date with his best friend. He chuckled to himself once again remembering Adam's face.<p>

Shaking his head, tussling dark brown hair around,, he shoved his hands into his pockets and considered visiting a good friend of his. Her "boutique" was just up ahead and he doubted any of the rich people she attended to were up and shopping at _this_ hour.

Smirking he headed over to _Fiona's_.

Then he remembered how much he hated those god awful stairs from the front entrance. If only he could afford that huge classy entrance on the other side. But no, Eli wasn't rich.

Pushing open the door to here the light ting had always been a hilarious trait to Eli, he didn't know why, IT JUST WAS!

But today…

There was more to look forward to than just a ting.

"Girl, take off that sweater_ this instant!_"

"You said to try it on, you did not say I had to show it off." An auburn curly haired, pale skin, petite GODDESS told Fiona stubbornly.

"But you said you were gonna obey my rules!" Fiona whined with a stomp of her foot.

"I don't look good in it Fiona!"

"I shall be the judge of that."

"Hey wait, w-w-what are you doing? GET AWAY!"

Eli watched from a safer distance as Fiona tried yanking the hooded sweater off this unknown girl.

"You know Fiona," he started off casually, "this girl could sue you for assault for attacking her like that."

The sight in front of him made him clench his lips shut to keep from bubbling with laughter. He was just in such a good mood today…

Fiona was clenching the hood of the girl's sweater yanking it off, her hair disheveled and flown over her face, her eyes wide, while the other girl was still somewhat flailing her arms as her head was stuck in her sweater, but he had a nice view of her toned pale legs.

"U-uhm sue?" Fiona squeaked.

"You know what Fiona, I somewhat actually like you, so I won't sue you. But if you don't let me breathe…" the girl's hypnotizing voice was somewhat muffled.

Fiona quickly detached her hand and the girl pulled the sweater over her head, showing Eli all her womanly glory. She was more beautiful then he first originally thought.

_Well hot damn…turquoise._

It was modest but damn did she look good.

"And to whom should I be thanking that I'm still alive." The girl smirked, shifting her eyes to Fiona.

"This is my-"

"I'm Eli, Eli Goldsworthy."

"Well thank you for not letting her kill me, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"I WANTED TO SEE YOU IN THE WHOLE DRESS JUST AS MUCH AS SHE DID! AND IT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU HUN!"

The mystery girl rolled her eyes, which was kind of hard to tell since her hair was all over her face, "This is what I get for going to a new store."

"You don't usually come here?" he asked, rushed.

"Nope." She told him popping her p, "My first time."

"Well…that's an eventful first time."

"Oh very much indeed."

"BUT YOU LOOK SO DARLING IN THAT DRESS!" Fiona gushed.

"I think you and Paige are the only ones who would think so, and since you guys work here…"

"You look amazing, turquoise looks stunning on you." He talked without realizing it. Once he was finished his eyes widened and he clamped him mouth shut.

_You retard…you probably scared the girl away…_

"Really?" she squeaked.

He smirked, maybe letting his big mouth run was a good thing, "Absolutely."

"I don't know, I mean I can afford it I guess but I don't think anyone would like to see me in this."

"It seems to me like you care too much what people think." He added back quickly.

_Just because saying what was on your mind the first time doesn't mean it'll always work!_

She blew her hair out of her face, "I do not!" she huffed.

_Such beautiful eyes…_

"Prove it."

"How?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I dare you to buy it."

"What?" she asked hurriedly, gaping like a fish.

"I dare you to buy the ddddrrrreeesssss." He spoke to her slowly as if she were a child.

"B-b-b-but,"

"And there you go again…"

With fire in her blue orbs she marched back into the dressing room, emerged in a black pencil skirt and white blouse, with the dress in hand and smacked it to the counter.

"I'd like to make a purchase."

And there came the squeals.

She triumphly smirked at him, "Have I proved you wrong or have I proved you wrong?"

"Well it would work more if you actually wore the dress in public and not stuff it to the back of your closet." He smirked casually at her as he opened the door for the blue eyed girl. He didn't know it, but he was having too much fun with these last few minutes with the girl.

"How…"

"You're easy to read blue eyes." He told her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What did you call me?"

"Blue eyes because you're being a bit anonymous…"

"Well because your having fun torturing me with this dress, I think I'll torture you with my name."

"Are you serious?" he asked flabbergasted as they strolled together to the park him and Adam were at earlier that day.

"Yes, yes I am Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Why how dare you keep me in the dark like this blue eyes?" he asked jokingly.

" 'Cause I don't care what people think." She smirked.

"So now you're holding this against me?" he stepped in her way, barely towering over her.

She looked up at him with a blush, "Maybe."

"How rude." He breathed in her scent.

He shouldn't be this fascinated with a girl he's barely known for an hour.

"How rude of you to block a girl from getting to her car."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yup, I have something big coming up tonight."

"Like?" he pushed.

"For me to know."

"I don't really like all the answers I'm getting here…"

"Here, if you ever see me again, I'll tell you. It'll be like destiny." She shyly smiled at him as she pressed her back to her car.

"Done deal." He smirked at her.

"To destiny than." She breathed as she got into her car and drove to her apartment.

"To destiny."

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is going to be a relatively short story. Probably like five chapters or so. Somewhere around there. I've been dying to write something like this and with my own cousin's BEAUTIFUL wedding that just passed I was urged to write this. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW**

**-BG**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's rushed and not my best. This is the third time I've had to re-write this chapter because it was deleted twice by different family members. Once only 1k and the other one 3k. I got pissed for a while and gave up and them i made this muck. Next one should be up soon though.**

* * *

><p>Hurriedly entering her home, Clare kicked off her heels and flung her newly purchased dress onto her small dining room table. Still with a silly smile plastered to her face she was tugging her sweater over her head, something that a certain someone attempted earlier.<p>

Shaking out her curls she started to unbutton her blouse as she started her hot shower. She didn't have that much time until the wedding.

* * *

><p>Eli was in a daze as he walked home. Would <em>destiny <em>bring him back to big blue eyes?

He abruptly stopped short a mere few blocks from his apartment. When has destiny ever worked in his favor? His life was a jumbled mess of shi-

Sighing he rubbed his temples and then smacked his forehead. His good day was swiftly taking a 180 and kicking him in his ass. Smacking his forehead again he tried to get bright blue eyes out of his head and looked forward to tonight. Yeah. He definitely needed to get laid tonight. Then again Adam seemed very eager to get it on. Laughing, he concluded he wasn't going to focus his whole life on a half an hour of his life. He had a wedding to enjoy tonight. A wedding to dance, get drunk, get a lady, and belch with his best friend.

Quickly getting dressed in his usual black fancy attire he worked on tying his red tie when the door bell rang. Trying to put on a façade-at least for Adam-he opened the door and pressed himself against it, "Why hello there sexy-oh…You're not-"

"Yeah you're right I'm not a hooker." His landlord rolled his eyes as he side stepped the boy and walking into the apartment.

"Uhm…"

"Listen, I don't care about your personal life or anything Goldsworthy," his landlord made a face, "but I just wanted to remind you that your rent is due." He said while looking around the apartment.

"Is there a problem here Owen…?"

"Mr. Milligan," he corrected, "Nah it's just…listen Elijah, your late in rent and if you keep it up-"

"Are you telling me you're kicking me out?"

"No! Man I just want the damn money alright? And…my little brother is looking for a place so I thought that if you didn't make ends meet…"

"Owen, sorry, but I'm staying. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be." He barked before walking out of his apartment. "You can lock up right, landlord of mine?" he glared before stepping into the elevator.

'_I'm not gonna let that asshole ruin this new found happiness I just recovered.' _He thought to himself as he made his way outside of the building, where he had to wait, for Adam, who wasn't here yet, like, at all.

"…Great."

Sitting down on the benches located outside his building, Eli waited for his best friend, so he closed his eyes and let his thoughts consume him. Of course this brought him back to earlier today, to her; the girl who wouldn't tell him her name.

_Blue Eyes._

Just as he was about to get caught up in the moment a beaten down bug pulled up to him, blasting Dead Hand.

That's Adam Torres for yah.

Rising from his seat and trying to shake away all his thoughts he flashed his best friend a smirk and walked up to the car. Leaning against the car he batted his eyes at the driver, "How much you pay babe?"

"Hardy har har, just get in the car, Goldsworthy."

"As you wish." He saluted before getting into the car.

"So uhm, I do have some more news…" Adam started.

Green eyes looked at him briefly, "What?"

"I'm the best man so you're gonna have to sit alone…"

"DUDE!"

"Ohw! Don't punch me-I'm driving, stop!"

* * *

><p>Finally fixing her straight hair into a messy bun and finishing off her sultry shadowy makeup Clare looked in her closet hurriedly looking for an appropriate dress to wear.<p>

"Too old, too ugly, eew what is that, uhm I guess-ughhh it has a hole, uhm-"

And then it dawned on her she had a new dress to wear.

It wasn't exactly something she would've picked out herself but…

_You care too much what people think._

She would show him.

Zipping up the dress and putting on her nude heels she posed in front of the mirror, actually satisfied on how she looked like.

"I look…beautiful."

Smiling softly she re-dabbed her clear lip gloss before putting it in her purse and walking out her apartment.

Climbing into her car she sped off to the venue, drumming her fingers to the beat of the song playing on the radio.

Just as she was about to get caught up in the song-head banging and all-a valet knocked on her window, "Mam?"

"O-oh, right, I'm sorry." She replied as she climbed out of her car, "Y-you have to uhm kick it…" she embarrassingly stated before going up the steps.

Hurriedly going to seat near the aisle she sat down and looked at the stranger sitting next to her.

He was sleeping…

Rolling her eyes Clare watched as some of her friends came to sit in the chapel as well as many strangers which he guessed to be their family or even Drew's friends.

She was really thinking too far into it.

Just as she was about to take a different seat because the man next to her was drooling and about to fall into her lap the organs started playing the famous song as lavender rose petals fell to the carpeted floor of the aisle.

The couple decided against having a full court, just a best man and a maid of honor.

Clare recognized Katie's sister walking down the aisle, arms linked with a slightly feminine looking man. He was lanky and not built, the smile he held on his face was the most adorable thing Clare had ever seen.

They joined Drew at the altar as the organs switched to the traditional music of welcoming the bride. Quickly Clare turned to see her bestfriend glowing with wedding jitters and she delicately stepped on the rose pedaled floor with her overprotective father on her arm.

And even though Katie was the main reason she was here, Clare turned her head to the altar, unlike anyone else, just to see the look on his face as he watched his bride walk to him.

Drew's eyes were shining with love and admiration and Clare smiled the smallest of smiles, delighted that her friend found someone to be herself with, to love and cherish, in sickness or health, for richer or poor.

As the wedding went on tears sparked Clare's eyes in both happiness and sadness. Happy for her friends, but sad for herself, wondering when it would finally be her turn to settle down with a man.

As Alli would had put it, she really just needed to be laid.

Ironically green eyes were triggered in her memory but she shook them off as a wedding band rolled over to her shoes.

The feminine looking man was wide eyes as he watched one of the wedding rings roll away from him and he desperately tried to communicate with Clare to give it back as the Father asked for the rings.

Smiling sheepishly with a light blush she bent down to retrieve the ring and was about to walk up to the altar but it seemed the best man had a similar idea and was already in front of her, her head bumping into his manlier-than-she-thought-chest slightly and he chuckled nervously before thanking her with his eyes and all but running back to his position, wildly smiling while he gave Drew the ring.

It took all the power in Clare to not run away and hide when all eyes were on her.

She silently thanked the big guy and carried on with the day, sending her blessing to the newly we couple as they exited the chapel in a completely cliché kind of picture perfect moment.

She waited till the family had taken all their pictures before departing as well to the hotel ballroom for the after party.

She didn't notice a pair of green eyes stalking her every move in a certain turquoise colored dress with a keen smirk on his face.

'_Gotcha Blue Eyes.'_

* * *

><p>The ride was long and crowded. Dozens of cars shooed off to the same ballroom at the same time.<p>

Adam was growing impatient slowly but Eli was already shouting after the cars with his fist and or his middle finger.

Eli had a case of getting angry easily but today that was not what was happening. He was trying to cover up his internal giddiness-HE SAW THE BLUE EYED CHICK AND HOLY HELL DID SHE SURPRISE HIM WITH HER ATTIRE.

He couldn't wait to get to the ballroom, "destiny" had brought them back together already.

And he was sure to point that to the young woman with slender curls, pale skin, and auburn colored hair.

That was a promise he made to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me...<strong>


End file.
